


Alibi: A Fake Chop Fic

by CovvChop



Category: Cow Chop, fake chop - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cow Chop - Freeform, F/M, Fake Chop, GTA V AU, Heists, My cow chop boys, Reader Insert, Robbery, chop house, cow chop x reader, fake ah au, fake cow chop, gta v - Freeform, in the same universe, my children, my sunlight, reader - Freeform, romance in future chapters?, up to yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovvChop/pseuds/CovvChop
Summary: After moving to Los Santos to pursue your dreams of becoming an actress, your realize that life on the coast is tough, and that you'll need a way to pay rent. Which leads you to Crouch & Hopp's Thrift, a worn down shop with a strange clientele. It's only after a series of events, one of which involving a dead body, do you realize that your bosses are not who they seem, and that their business ventures aren't as innocent as running a thrift store.Now you've been swept into the not-so-glamorous life of heists and gangs, you find yourself doing everything you can to make sure you see the next day. Along the way finding friends in the oddest places and figuring out what it means to be a family.





	1. Crouch & Hopp

**Author's Note:**

> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/TsUwBMvjGE Link to original author note on my wattpad

   You took a deep breath as you read the print in the faded sign. Crouch & Hopp Thrift. The r and the ampersand on the sign had seen better days. If you didn't look close enough, you would've merely thought that the thrift shop had been called Couch Hopp.

   A shiver made its way down your spine as you imagined the opportunities that this city, the infamous Los Santos, held in store for you. Although known for having one of the highest crime rates in the country, it was also known for Vinewood, one of the most illustrious film industries in the world. 

   You did your best to open the door to the run down shop on your first go, but you soon realized that the hinges had almost rusted to the point of being immovable . You had to force the door open with your shoulder, nearly face planting. The tinkling of the bell echoing throughout the dusty shop.

   "Been walking long?" A deep voice inquired, humor lacing the edges of his words. You glanced up at the man behind the counter, a smirk gracing his features.

   "I'm fine," You blushed, thankful that you hadn't actually fallen, which would have led to even more embarrassment. God knows you didn't need more reasons to hit yourself by the time the day had ended.

"Oh yeah, that damn door always sticks," The man realized, as he stepped out from behind the register and reached out to shake your hand. Without meaning to, you give him a once-over. He was well-built, you instantly knew that he was a gym rat, short dark hair with a stubble, and he was good deal taller than you. Overall, he was a very intimidating person. Catching yourself staring, you quickly grasped his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Brett, and I'm assuming you're (Y/N), the new hire," You smiled and nodded, hoping he hadn't noticed your gaze. "Joe told me about you, said you were exactly what we needed," He commented, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

   "It's good to meet you, and I'm not sure what you needed, but I'm glad to be it!" Your voice higher than you would have liked. You would have been lying if you said weren't anxious. You were already hesitant getting a job in such a bad neighborhood, but with a giant like Brett being your boss, you couldn't help but be even more nervous.

   He chuckled, and began walking over to the register, where he spent the next fifteen minutes going over how things worked at the shop. Explaining where certain objects went and how to haggle with customers if they ever tried to lower the price of the wares. You took mental notes, not wanting to disappoint Brett, who you learned wasn't as menacing as he appeared.

   "You won't be seeing me around much, as I will almost always be busy with other work," His eyes had a strange look in them as he said that last part, but you didn't bother asking what 'other work' was. "You'll mostly see Anna or Joe, who help manage the place," He grinned and patted you on the back.

   "Is that it?" You asked surprised at how simple it all seemed. It couldn't be that easy, could it? 

"Oh shit I almost forgot," Your boss cursed, his hand slapping his forehead. "Sometimes our suppliers will stop by and leave messages on when and where we'll receive our next shipment," He gave a small smile.

You pondered this. "Why don't they just text or email?" Narrowing your eyes slightly, more out of confusion than suspicion, but Brett seemed to believe you felt the latter.

"Old fashioned geezers," He grunted, slightly irked by your question. "Afraid of technology and whatnot," He added, doing his best to sound a little more positive. 

You decided that you had enough information to do your job correctly. After a few more minutes of small talk Brett gave you a pat on the back.

"You'll do just fine, kid. If you have any questions I'll be back in my office," He gestured to the door in the corner of the shop. "And remember, the moment you receive a supplier's letter," He leaned in closer, his expression one of deadly seriousness. "Don't. Fucking. Open. It," 

The look on your face must have been one of terror, because your employer began to laugh. Your eyes widened and you gave a halfhearted giggle.

"You should have seen your face," He mocked, doing what you suspected was an imitation. "Okay, I'll leave you be. See you around, kid," And with that, he took long strides to his office, and was gone.

Your boss was certainly an interesting character, and you weren't quite sure how you felt about that. Doing your best to be a good employee and not question her job, you made your way over to the shelves in the back of the store.

For your first task as an employee at Crouch & Hopp, you had the pleasure of unpacking two boxes of the latest shipments of wares. Most of which, you discovered, were dusty books that were dated as old as fifty years. A smile graced your features when you paged through the old novels. Maybe this job would be better than you thought.

You had about emptied the boxes, save for a small clock, which looked as if it had been used for awhile, as the glass over the numbers was scratched slightly, along with the wooden exterior. Tracing your fingers lovingly over the intricate carvings around the sides, you attempted, and failed, to reach the shelf only shelf that would fit the clock. It wasn't that you were particularly short, it was more that the shelf was certainly taller than you. Too distracted to hear the faint ringing of a bell.

After several minutes of standing on the tips of your toes in an attempt to give the clock a home, you gave up, deciding to ask Brett where a stool was. You turned around, the antique in your arms lovingly (as you had grown fond of the small time piece), you stifled a scream as you came face to face with a stranger.

"Oh shit, didn't mean to scare you." His eyes widened, and you guessed he had not expected you to turn around. He ruffled his blonde hair, which you realized was definitely not his natural color. "I was comin' in to see Brett and I saw you trying so hard to reach that shelf, and frankly," He rubbed his arms awkwardly. "You looked kinda adorable and I was gonna ask if you needed some help," He reached for the clock.

At a loss for words, you decided you'd rather not bother your boss on the first day and gave the man the dusty clock. He stepped around you and lovingly set the antique down. While he had been doing that, you couldn't help but stare at the ink that covered his arms. 

"You're going to regret those when you're older, you know," You commented absentmindedly, tracing the artwork mentally. Your eyes widened when you realized what you had said. 

"Thanks Mom," He chuckled, turning around and leaning against the shelf, his gaze meeting yours. "But I think I'd need to live long enough to get wrinkles to regret them," He smirked.

You gave a sharp intake of breath. What did he mean? Was he sick? Did you just remind a dying person that they wouldn't live to be elderly? Almost as if he read your mind, the blonde boy stepped closer and stuck out his hand to shake.

"I swear I'm not dying," He laughed, and you put your hand in his. You could feel his callouses rub against your finger tips as he pulled away. "I really don't think about what I say sometimes, the name's-" 

"ALEKS!" Brett's voice thundered across the shop, and the stranger, who you now knew was named Aleks, froze like a deer in headlights.

   "Yeah, that," He said under his breath, his cheeks flushed. You began to wonder how well he knew your boss, and if there was a reason to be terrified right now. 

"Stop distracting my employee! She doesn't need your smart ass comments while she's working," Although he sounded furious, he looked only irritated. Almost in a fatherly way. 

Aleks gave you a mischievous smile before heading into Brett's office, leaving you confused and slightly amused. You couldn't help but wonder if every day was going to be like this.


	2. II: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/CBZQRKKgiF Link to original A/N!! I am sorry for the delay and bad writing, I'm really tired and I've been swamped lately. I will edit this chapter later, but I just need a nap <3 ily all

The first two weeks at Crouch & Hopp seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and you had to say that your life was certainly more interesting than it had been. Along with showing you the ropes to the place, Anna, who was a fellow employee, quickly became your first friend since moving to Los Santos.  
   Anna had taught you about the history of the dingy thrift, and you had been fascinated. Back during Prohibition two men by the names of William Crouch and Richard Hopp owned a small club that sold liquor under the table. Crouch & Hopp had been one of the more popular speakeasies in the city, and it was a well known fact that the two owners rose to the top of the food chain by selling more than just alcohol.  
When you asked Brett about this however, he merely shrugged and muttered something about not giving a damn about history. Joe, on the other hand, was just as intrigued as you had been.   
   Joe was the only other employee besides Anna who worked along side you. He always had a goofy smile on his face and always seemed genuinely interested in what people had to say, so your lunch breaks were almost always spent with your coworkers.   
The three of you formed a golden trio of sorts: Anna didn't talk much unless she knew something someone else didn't, Joe almost never stopped talking, and you were somewhere in between. Joe and Anna seemed to have known about each other for a while, and you often found yourself wondering how long they had been working together.  
   Today you were stuck managing the shop alone. Anna had come down with something nasty, as she had called you that morning to explain why she wouldn't show up. Although she sounded fine, maybe a little tired, you decided not to read into it. Joe, on the other hand, had explained to you over text that he had been caught up with his second job. Assuring you that you would be fine by yourself and that Brett had already been informed.  
   To say you were anxious would be an understatement, because you had never worked the store by yourself before today. Even though you had been by yourself in your first day, Anna arrived an hour after you had and took care of the customers. You'd be on your own today, or at least until Brett came back later.  
Your shifts weren't too bad, ten to six Monday through Wednesday and twelve to eight on Thursdays and Fridays. You ha Sven thankful that your job was one that allowed you to sleep in and had generous breaks sprinkled throughout the day. Brett was a good boss, a scary and foul mouthed boss, but a good one.   
Today was a Monday, which meant that it would be a slow morning. A good percentage of the shop's customers were either above the age of fifty who didn't seem to get out much or shady looking strangers who are more interested in hiding behind the shelves than shopping. Although the latter did make you feel uneasy, you knew you usually had at someone else in the store.  
   Your anxieties were interrupted by the ringing of the store's bell, which was probably the newest item in the shop. In came a man you could only describe as tired. Shifty eyes and the posture to match, he seemed like trouble.  
You had noted the lack of a panic button of any kind under the counter, and you wondered if anything in this place was worth stealing anyways. Too busy concerning yourself over possible robbery scenarios, you didn't notice how close the man had gotten until he slammed down an envelope by the register.  
"Where's the other one?" He growled, eyeing the store suspiciously, as if someone was going to jump out from behind the shelves.   
Confused and slightly concerned, you asked him what he meant.  
"The other gal that works here," He rolled his eyes and pulled the ball cap on his head lower. There was a pause, both of you glaring at each other, although you wouldn't consider a slightly fearful look a glare. He sighed.   
"Fine, where's Brett?" He asked slowly, his tone condescending.  
"He's busy and Anna's sick. It's just me today," You replied, doing your best to be civil. "What do you need?"  
The stranger grunted and muttered something under his breath and you crossed your arms. Sliding the envelope towards you he began to walk away. Something about this encounter didn't sit right with you, and you wondered if this was really just about a shipment of antiques.   
"What's in here? I mean, what's really in here?" The question left your mouth before you could process it.  
He paused.  
"I like Hannah better, minds her own business," And with that he was gone.  
   You weren't sure how long you watched the motionless letter. Deep down you knew to just leave it be until Brett came back, but the curiosity wouldn't go away.  
   The next few hours were quiet, only a few customers, so you spent your time dusting, texting, and reorganizing. You had momentarily forgotten the letter on the counter, until your friends stopped answering your texts and the chores had been done.   
   The package seemed to burn in your fingers when you picked it up. You could lose your job for this and that was the only reason you hesitated to rip the wrapping to shreds. Just as you slipped a finger under flap, but just as you were about to reveal the secrets it held, a bell rang.  
   Your knees buckled and you almost collapsed out of fright. You mentally chastised yourself for being such a wimp, but when you saw who had opened the door you realized you had a right to be scared.  
   "Glad to see the place didn't burn down when I was gone," Brett smiled warmly as he looked around the interior of Crouch & Hopp. His friendly demeanor changed when he saw what was in your hands. You were so fucked.  
   "I see that we had a supplier stop by," He commented flatly. "Who was it?"   
   Caught off guard, you stuttered out a brief description of the client from before. Your boss nodded along, and held out his hand. Instantly you knew what he wanted.  
   Without hesitation, he opened the envelope and read its contents. Shoving the letter in his pocket, his eyes met yours. You didn't like the look in them.  
   "Curiosity killed the cat," He quoted, holding your gaze for an uncomfortable amount of time before entering his office and slamming the door.  
   To say you were frightened would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want updates on how the story is coming along check out my wattpad @ Covvchop! The chapters will be posted there first. Leave a comment on how this is coming along if you can!


End file.
